


drenched

by pipecleanerFlowers



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3704523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipecleanerFlowers/pseuds/pipecleanerFlowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vector is a terrible boyfriend, but what's new?</p>
            </blockquote>





	drenched

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this, it's literally trash.

“Hey babe, take a shower without me?”

Mizael’s hair falls around his face is wet golden clumps, scowl on his face as he glares at Vector, who had taken his umbrella and ran off cackling with it, who is sitting dry as a desert on the couch in their unfortunately shared apartment.

“I hate you,” Mizael grits out, debating his need to strangle Vector against his need to take a hot shower.

He unzips his boots and places them next to Vector’s worn high tops before turning toward Vector and scowling some more. A PS3 controller is held loftily in his hands as he flicks through Netflix suggestions.

“Wanna do a movie tonight? There’s this one with sexy schoolgirls--”

“If you wanted a sexy school-girl, you could have _not taken my fucking umbrella_.”

“Oh no,” Vector cries dramatically, throwing the back of his hand over his forehead and leaning back into the couch, “what will I ever do without you? Guess I’ll have to satisfy myself with a B movie…”

“The fuck you will,” Mizael says, stomping over and snatching the controller out of his hands.

Vector snickers. “Jealous of a few third-rate actresses?”

“As if.”

Vector twirls a strand of Mizael’s dripping wet hair around his finger, pulling him closer. “You should look at me when you say things like that. Otherwise I might not believe you.”

“They can’t do this through a screen,” Mizael says, and he knows Vector doesn’t deserve it, that he’ll only do more things to piss him off in the future, but he leans in and kisses him anyway. His still-wet hands run through Vectors bright red hair, and his knee comes up to rest between Vector’s thighs.

“You’re right, they can’t,” Vector says, face flushed and lips smirking as Mizael pulls away. “They can’t do this either,” he adds, running a hand up Mizael’s thigh and watching him shiver.

“I hate you.”

“I bet you do,” Vector says, brushing his lips over the pale column of Mizael’s neck. “Tell me how much.”

Mizael smirks back at this, pulling away and heading to the bathroom. “This much,” he says, tearing off his jacket and top and throwing them to the floor on the way.

Just when Vector’s about to get up and follow him in, Mizael smiles sweetly and locks the door.


End file.
